


My Heart's Grave

by Fandoms_destroyed_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Iron Man 3, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Iron Man 1, The Avengers (2012) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_destroyed_me/pseuds/Fandoms_destroyed_me
Summary: Lira Cordova finds love in a fallen hero, later she becomes one.





	My Heart's Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Story was inspired by an epiphany, one of many to cloud my mind. Now I can get sleep knowing I have finally begun the process of writing this fan fiction that has taken control of my life. Enjoy!

_ South Ossetia, Tskhinvali _

_ August 5, 2008 _

_ 2 days before the beginning of the Russo-Georgian War  _

  
  


Lira hates the cold, finds it unnecessarily atrocious as she picks at lingering flecks of white that gather onto her shuba coat constantly and tossing them aside as more land frustratingly on her back and shoulders. Everything around her is a cheap version of a winter wonderland. The howling wind and freezing temperatures were a constant reminder that she was the one who willingly took up this mission in the first place. The harsh blowing winds were especially the worst, practically making her eyes water after every gust.

 

Russia was notorious for their brutal winters and unfortunate ways of living, still Lira enjoyed its lack of carefree attitude.   

 

Unlike any of the the training sessions with Natasha and battle preparedness classes with Clint that she was privy to, this was a very real and a very dangerous mission. The lingering threat and repercussions that hung over her head if she so much as blew her cover was enough to have her still her shivering motions and frantic grunts of disapproval at the weather so that she could focus and find her breath around a another blast and inconspicuously gather the receiver in her back pocket, which was buzzing insistently.

 

As she presses the button and holds it to her ear, Coulson’s steady voice already bursts through the comms, tone seeming to sound all around disapproving through the line and she is easily reminded to never ever choose him as her overseer again.

 

“Last I remember, rule 38 of secret operations is to never let your guard down, Cordova,” Coulson says, trying to keep from sounding irritated at the young girl and failing miserably. 

 

At that Lira keeps her expression from wavering as a group of Russian militia pass, she holds the communicator away from their eyes, whilst also avoiding their faces like she was trained to, as she tries not to bark out a laugh against the lack of faith emitting from Coulson’s mouth. The banter between the two has always been a tongue and cheek game, he as one of the oldest men she’s grown to know, excluding Fury and Howard, Lira finds a type of comfort from his presence. But in that moment of hesitance she hears from his next order has her mind reeling with temporary disdain at her father figure. When they pass she exhales, but doesn’t loosen her grip.

 

“On your left, two men and a woman.” Coulson starts expertly, waiting for Lira, then continuing, “The Volkov siblings Anatoly, Mikhail and Alia. Formerly known as Russian special ops. They often specialized in Russia’s very brutal public executions.” 

 

Lira slowly turns her body, shifting her gaze to the people pointed out to her, completely ignoring their faces like an idiot and instead focuses her time on their attire.

 

“The only public execution I see are those outfits.” She remarks, slightly frowning. Who the hell thought it okay to barter a  Belarus parade ushanka.

 

She can hear Coulson sigh at her remark, no doubt pinching the bridge of his nose at her unfocused attitude. When he speaks again she can hear the slight smile forming from behind his mouth as he tries from falling into her remarks. Hiding underneath her scarf she grins widely.

 

“That's beside the point. He pauses, clearing his throat to keep a laugh from slipping out, and then speaks again. “Their father Joseph, was found responsible for the death of the General Director of Almaz Antey, Igor Klimov five years ago.” 

 

Lira snaps her eyes immediately to their faces and almost shrinks back when they are seen smiling, echoes of their laughter ringing in her ears. They look like a far cry from executors and more like siblings basking in the familial presence of one another. She feels a tinge of jealousy in her heart. Even murderers found happiness.

 

“Recognize anyone?”

 

She startles at the sound of his voice, but quickly recovers herself and finds her eyes drifting to the oldest sibling, whose face she remembers easily. Mikhail. His light brown hair and chiseled jaw are unmistakable. He still looks as handsome as she remembers, even with that poor excuse of a hat on his head. 

 

“Coulson, she speaks tightly, teeth grinding together as she seethes. “What is this?” Lira can feel boiling heat settle into her bones as her hand tightens around the device in her hand, pressing its metal deeply into the side of her face. This is a test. And one that she’s going to fail spectacularly.

 

Coulson barely manages to spring out an answer, or a half hearted excuse of an explanation, when Mikhail raises his gaze from his siblings and looks up, green eyes lifting as he scans the crowd of people before finding his object of attention and settling his entire focus onto her face. In that moment she forgets to breathe, her heart constricts and she’s standing frozen. All she can do is stare back into those green eyes, helpless. He’s smiling suddenly, presenting her with his white pearly teeth and she has the urge to knock them right out of his mouth.

 

Her heart is racing and her free hand is clenching tightly at her side, turning the knuckles white. She can hear Coulson’s worried tone as he tries to get through to her but there is only Mikhail, and his wicked stare. He winks and she feels all blood drain from her face. 

 

When she finally finds her voice, all traces of humor are gone, replaced by blinding fury.

 

“Coulson,” she breathes tightly, the scarf over her mouth shaking at movement. 

 

He sighs in relief, yet still holds himself carefully. “He’s the mission Cordova.” He’s the one responsible for the deaths of all those children in Beijing.”

 

A beat of silence. 

 

“He’s your target.”

 

Lira snaps and speaks back, all but shrinking away from the intense staring match. 

 

“I’ve gathered that much, what I mean is what the hell?”

 

She can hear Coulson’s breath halt as he tries to deliver the next words carefully.

 

“Director Fury thought it best if you were the one to complete it.” Due to the insinuating circumstances.”

 

An alarms blares on the other end of their communication before she can think to start her angered yells and Lira doesn't so much as flinch at the high pitched blare, the sound becoming muffled by the sudden flash of pain she feels circulating within her head. It continues on for minutes and at that point her targets are no longer in sight, she doesn't have the strength to care. Until it is too late. 

 

As she is distracted, a hand roughly grabs a hold of her coat and pushes her forward, hard. The communicator falls from her hand and onto the white fluffed ground. The noise within can be heard as the people on the other end struggle to find the solution to stop it.

 

From under her, her legs end up tangled together as her feet fail to find solid footing. For a minute she thinks she will fall flat onto her face to meet white and braces herself with what little of awareness she has and pushes her arms forward to at least cushion the fall. Instead of snow covered ground meeting her, a pair of strong muscled arms are holding her, lightly pushing her back so that she stands upright once more. 

 

She snaps her eyes upward,and she has to arch her back straighter to fully meet the eyes suddenly gazing down at her. In that moment she wants to run and moves to do so, but the person in front of her is faster and their hands tightens around her arms to halt her. From behind her wind no longer hits against her back and she knows that if she were to step back another body of chest would meet her.

 

Lira hears the blaring stop, but doesn't dare risk glancing down at the object beneath her. Instead she stares right into the eyes of her enemy, known formerly as her lover. He's no longer smiling, instead he's looking at her with a distinct look, the pupils of his eyes are blown wide with distrustful lust. She shivers in her place, hands finding the fabric of her pants and fisting them tightly. 

 

He opens his mouth and the familiar gruff tone makes her squirm, the look in his eyes is dangerous, predator like. “I've missed you, моя золотая звезда.” His broken English is what drew him to her and here he was, using it again years later.

 

Her breathing is harsh with the closeness between their bodies, the warmth of the person behind her is suffocating. Mikhail brings his hand up as if he means to tenderly touch her face, but stops right above her cheeks and hooks his fingers into the cotton of her scarf as he tugs it away from her mouth. His icy fingers hover above her lips, tracing the outline of her mouth. Every touch feels familiar and yet foreign. She shivers. 

 

Lira stiffens and moves back despite the blockade and turns to escape the emotions overwhelming her in that moment or she at least tries to. Hands fist into her hair hard, tugging her backwards, a yelp of pain escapes her lips and tears prick her eyes. A voice speaks, although more feminine than Mikhail and then she realizes,it's his sister Alia. 

 

“Stay.” She hisses into her ear, bringing her very large hand to clamp down over her shoulder. Managing to find a spot to pinch her skin as she squeezed. Whatever fight training she practiced over and over with Clint escapes her mind and she sags lightly, but still sends a glare at the Russian woman. She shoves her towards her brother and then retreats. 

 

The face manages to look offended and hurt. Lira can't help but roll her eyes, then flinch as the spot on her head throbs.

 

“Tsk, tsk. I would never dare hurt my golden star,” he says to himself, taking her from his sister's grasp and smoothing down the spot of Lira’s hair from where his sibling had grabbed it. 

 

“Unless provoked,” he finishes with a smile. His eyes glance down to her mouth tenderly and lustfully and then he drags his gaze agonizingly slow across her face. She feels him begin to shudder with amused enjoyment. “Finally you have returned to me.” She can feel his fingers tighten their hold after each word.

 

Her disgust is evident, despite his good looks he was still a monster and she was going to end him. A sneer escapes her mouth and Mikhail retreats his face back to watch her. 

 

“I was never yours.”And I would have never desired to be in your presence unless by sheer force.”

 

“On the contrary little bird, I have been expecting you. Sooner or later we would have met again.”

 

Lira frowns,as her mind starts to race with conspiring thoughts. Echoes of doubt ringing in her ears. Was this S.H.I.E.L.D’s plan all along? Did she fall for their false lies of protection for the greater good? Was this all a trick to get her here?

 

“Seems you don't know all about your little friends.” He laughs lightly. Then reaches into his coat pocket. The ushanka slides from his head, he catches it just as he pulls out cuffs. They jangle against the wind. He spins her around latching the metal onto her wrists and pushes her to start walking. Her feet resist as much as they can before Mikhail threatens to carry her and then she moves with verbal objection. 

 

Lira hears the vehicle before seeing it. It pulls right up to them, and the doors open. It is fancier than all the others. The model is standard, yet unique with its own few touches. Anatoly steps out from the passenger seat to greet them and then opens the back doors beckoning her forward. She can make out Alia in the driver's seat seeming uninterested in their affair. 

  
  


Reluctantly she slides into the car, with a few difficulties. Warm air greets her, settling her nerves just a bit. Mikhail follows suit and then the doors shut. 

 

They begin to move, not once stopping. The windows of course are tinted. An arm wraps around her shoulders, urging her body close.

 

They stop as the windows roll down. It's a checkpoint.

 

Four soldiers stand guard. Weapons drawn down at their sides. Mikhail places her hands downward and out of sight.

 

They gaze inside, their trained eyes scanning inside suspiciously. First they focus their attention to Alia and Anatoly before moving their gaze to the back. A pinch to her neck breaks her into action, already knowing what he expects her to do. She sinks into his embrace, blonde curls tickling her cheek as she buries her face into his neck. 

 

One of the guards speaks to Alia, asking her the routine questions they were trained to ask. She responds quickly and effortlessly. Never batting an eye.

 

The man nods and then shifts his eyes over to the two of them in the back before stepping back and waving them by. As soon as they make it away from viewing distance, she flinches back and shifts her body as far away as she can get.

 

Mikhail doesn't say a thing, and Lira pretends to not see the look of hatred she can feel on her from the rearview mirror.

 

Four turns and half an hour later they pull to a stop.

 

They are parked in the middle of nowhere and Lira is suddenly glad that she had the tracker implanted into her boots. Before them is a small cottage, the windows are stained with dust and fog, and the outer layer of building shows signs of deteriorating. No one makes a move to go inside. 

 

The snow has at least stopped falling, leaving a barren land of white, however the roads become stacked with its texture, leaving the car at least a few good feet swallowed up in its depths. How they managed to reach this far out was unknown. 

 

Hope rises and churns when she hears a much larger vehicle stuttering on it's way to greet them. She only has two options represented to her. One- Coulson and the others have come to rescue her or two- a far greater scheme is at play. All thoughts of doubt melt away when she carefully studies her captors with an objective glare in her eyes.

 

Mikhail doesn't flinch as he nods to his siblings who have now turned to gaze questioningly at him. Her stomach drops, at this point it can't possibly be who she wants it to. They get out of the car in one swift motion, leaving the two of them alone. The silence is dreadful. Except for her labored breathing everything else in pin drop quiet. From beside her he shifts, letting out an exhale. 

 

“Do you have any remorse? For what you did?”

 

He doesn't question what she's asking. 

 

“They died for a cause far greater than our own. They did not die for naught, they each gave their right to it.” For that they were a necessary sacrifice.”

 

She barks out an incredulous laugh, wiping her forehead of uprising perspiration. “They were children you monster, innocent souls.”

 

“They were pure, susceptible to experimentation. Easy to test.”

 

She can feel bile rise in her throat. “Ugh.” She shakes her head, caving into herself. She no longer speaks, but ponders on his words. Coulson never said anything about experiments or the Russians agenda. So what the hell was Mikhail talking about.

 

“Why Beijing?”

 

“China is highly overcrowded, our generals suggested it.” Nothing more.”

 

Her fist collides with his nose hard. The pain shoots up her arm from the cuffs, but she doesn't stop hitting. Instead of stopping or pushing her away he lets her do it. Which is way worse. The door on her end, is being pulled open and she is dragged out and away from him. Her limbs continue to spasm in an effort to get near him to finish her attack. But the arms around her are strong. They push her to the ground, before she can think to get up, a heel of a boot is pressed up against her throat, killing her airway. 

 

Mikhail stutters his way out of the vehicle, clutching his hand to his face as the crimson leaks out of his nostrils. “I'm impressed, those shield bastards do put up a good fight.”

 

Lira is unaware of the audience she has conjured. The Volkov siblings however, greet them. With a nudge from her brother Alia let's up her foot and Lira sputters, taking in the air as quickly as she can and coughs roughly from the quick intake.

 

Footsteps drop heavily to the ground as men step down from the large vehicle, the sound of their heavy bodies crouching down and then springing up ring in the air and she hears the metal of their weapons clash together. Lira without a second's hesitation pushes from her spot and shakily rises, massaging her throat from the impression of a boot. Alia stands off to the side,smug.

 

“This is the child you speak of?” A man steps forward, brown hair cut sharply and styled to perfection. He is also well dressed, donning the attire of any russian General, forest green suit and all. Lira might thought him handsome if not for his status and ripping age. 

 

“She is far from a child, I assure you Commander.” The smirk he gives her sends chills down her spine, as heat fills her cheeks.

 

The general only hums in response. He moves to step towards her, analyzing her crumpled, yet defiant stance. 

 

“And you are sure she will work?” 

 

“I have no doubt Project Revelation will work, with her as our anchor- we will be unstoppable.”

 

At that remark, she can see the general nod at her in light approval, trusting Mikhail before stepping back and into the protections of his men. The two continue to speak, however too quietly for her to pick up. Something tugs hard in her gut, making her abandon their conversation and gaze around her. There are only seven bodies total, the Volkov siblings, and the general and his men. They regard her with little caution seeming to not see her as a potential threat. Their first mistake. 

 

With adrenaline pumping she sprints off into a run, in the direction she knows they came from.It proves to be difficult as her feet become enwrapped in the snow, dragging her deeper and deeper into its arms. No one seems to be chasing after her and that thought causes her to hesitate and turn, but not stopping her movements. Every abled body is standing still, eyes casted forward to watch as Mikhail moves from the man, face devoid of color.

 

She begins to fumble with the holster on her belt that carries her gun as she tries to remove the freezing metal. The straps harden the more she tugs and her fingers hurt with the strain. With the wind and icy weather numbing her hands, they continue to slip out of her grasp and she grunts out in pain. Heat rushes to her face from her labored breathing. 

 

She continues running, despite her lungs and limbs begging her to stop. Voices start shout behind her, broken English mixed with Russian, warning her to stop and surrender.

 

Ahead of her the snow looks to be less and less of a barrier. And a shroud of trees are making their way closer into her view. Soon she is encased into their awaiting arms as they shield her away from the russians sights. Branches scratch her face as she frantically shoves them away, however the faster she goes the more they build up. The cuffs dig into her skin, making them rash. But the pain is only a reminder, that whatever consequences she will face from having failed her mission is invalid. Fury and Pierce may be disappointed, but she didn’t care. In the end, she was going to live and not be their puppet.  

 

From a distance she hears gunshots, the first one flies by her head and into nearby tree, a warning shot. She pushes herself faster. The second is close but not close enough. Panic surfaces, there is no end in sight. 

 

A final shot rings out and she stops. Her eyes widen as the pain floods. From beneath her coat blood seeps to the surface, spreading from fabric to fabric. 

 

Her legs quiver as they fight to hold her up. Soon they give out and she falls to her knees then finally her back. Lira lays there for what seems like an eternity. Footsteps crunch near her. Her chest rises and falls rapidly. She can't feel anything other than dread. 

 

At first the person just stands there and watches her. Then they bend to gather her frail form. She can barely make out what is happening, just watches as her blood drops down to the forest floor below. A light illuminates brightly making her shut her eyes from its glare. Then it's gone as quickly as it came. 

 

The last thing she remembers is a sandy voice spewing endearing terms. They sound garbled and inhuman. 

 

“Magnificent.” My  _ star _ , soon you shall shine bright, for the whole world to see."

 


End file.
